This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Valves are used in a variety of applications to manage and transmit flows of materials. Valves generally include an open position that enables fluid flow through a primary flow path and a closed position that reduces or completely shuts off that flow path. However, when transporting a hot process fluid, for example, over-pressurization of a valve due to thermal expansion of fluids not in the flow path may result in undesirable wear and/or reduction in the useful life of the valve.